A Different Kind of Fairytale
by dramaqueen88
Summary: Louise Grant, age 27, is a successful business woman living in Chicago. She's rich, beautiful and wild and she isn't about to change. Until one day, she meets a face from the past...
1. Enter Prince Charming

**Summary:** Louise Grant, age 27, is a successful business woman living in Chicago. She's rich, beautiful and wild and she isn't about to change. Until one day, she meets a face from the past...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone etc etc etc

* * *

** A different kind of fairytale**

* * *

There was a consistent buzz about the coffee shop, a murmur that never died down no matter how few or many people were in there. Louise sipped her scalding cappuccino, gently blowing on it before drinking, and surveyed her surroundings. Its light and airy feel along with its of – the – moment minimalist décor was perfect for those living in this wealthy neighbourhood. Business men drank a macchiato whilst busily clacking away at their laptops and impeccably dressed women gossiped with their friends over a latte, reluctantly eyeing the selection of cakes that they could never eat. This was Louise's hang – out, her fail safe spot that she visited dutifully every day after work. Outwardly she was still the same old glamorous Louise, blonde hair professionally cut and dyed, nails manicured, wardrobe full of expensive designer clothes. She often wondered how she ended up in Chicago, it didn't really seem like her type of city when she was offered a job there. She always thought she would end up in a place like L.A or New York, married to a fabulously rich entrepreneur where she could go to clubs and exclusive parties without having to worry too much about working for money. She never thought that she would be the one to end up having a career in business. She had never been particularly goal –orientated at Chilton or college, boys and parties tended to get in the way of actual studying but now, at the age of 27, she actually enjoyed being a career woman.

Letting her eyes wander about the room they quickly settled on a tall dark - haired man who had just entered and was ordering. She willed him to turn around in order to check out his cuteness on a scale of one to ten - some old habits never die –and found herself looking at a somewhat familiar face. It was a pleasant, good - looking face, and put together with the rest of him made his whole specimen the epitome of gorgeousness. There was something familiar about him, something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Thanks" he muttered to the barrister, taking his coffee.

Then it hit her. He was Rory Gilmore's boyfriend! What was Prince Charming's name? It was like Michael or Oliver or…Dean. It was Dean, of course it was Dean. He was just as handsome as before, though of course a lot older. To tell the truth Louise had always had a little thing for him while she was at Chilton. He was gorgeous, no doubt about that, but then again so were many of the guys. Something else drew him to her, it was the way he had treated Rory like a princess, he had been so loving and so faithful. Louise had never been one for long – term relationships, too many guys so little time was the motto she had stuck by. But, to be honest, she had always been slightly envious of what Rory had in Dean.

"Dean!" She called. He looked at her curiously. "Oh my God, Rory Gilmore's boyfriend, this is a surprise." He was still looking at her in confusion.

"You probably don't remember me. I'm Louise Grant, I went to Chilton with Rory Gilmore. We met a few times, we met at the dance remember?" She leaned back in her chair, eyeing him flirtatiously. "Please, sit down. What have you been doing these last ten years?"

* * *

Dean stared at the alluring woman opposite him. Louise…he vaguely remembered the name but why couldn't he put a face to it? Rory used to talk about her, she was one of Paris' friends. The dance – when did he meet her at the dance? He remembered some very specific things about the dance – Rory was wearing the blue dress that her mom had made for her, he had almost got into a fight with that arrogant jerk Tristan, he and Rory had fallen asleep reading together at Miss Patty's…Stop it, he berated himself, that was eleven years ago. Stop living in the past, we were just kids.

"Louise, hi, of course I remember you." He sat down across form her a little awkwardly. The memories came flooding back. Louise was the one who had flirted with him at the dance. And she was at that stupid Romeo and Juliet rehearsal he had gone to in Stars Hollow. Louise was nice, Rory had said, totally boy - obsessed but she was fun to be around. It wasn't Louise's fault, but her just sitting there was yet another painful reminder of Rory Gilmore and the past Dean was trying desperately to forget.

"Earth to Dean" She snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"What-? Oh, sorry, what were you just saying?"

She smiled at him in amusement. "I was just asking what you were doing in Chicago. I thought you lived in that little hick town of Rory's – what was it, Wood Hollow?"

"Stars Hollow" he automatically corrected. "Yeah I used to but I just needed to get away, you know? I used to live in Chicago, until I was sixteen. I got offered a job here, a really good one, and so I moved here last month."

"What do you do?"

"I'm an architect."

"I'm impressed. Rory Gilmore's bagboy boyfriend has made something of himself. Last time I heard you were married. Have a hard time persuading Mrs Prince Charming to move away from the trailer park?" She winced slightly, did she really just call him Prince Charming out loud?

He coughed and shuffled a bit in embarrassment. She smirked, it was sweet watching him get all self – conscious.

"Actually we got divorced." He said, with more than a trace of bitterness in his voice. "About a year after we got married."

"God, two 19 year – olds got divorced, that's a shocker." She sighed, sipping her coffee languidly. "Oh, no offence" she added hastily.

"Don't worry about it." He mumbled.

"So what happened? It just didn't work out?" she asked curiously.

Dean looked down into his mug. He really didn't want to discuss it right now, and especially not with Louise, an old friend of Rory's that he hardly knew. "I – um, I kinda don't want to talk about it."

"Oh my God, you cheated on her didn't you?"

His head snapped up and he gazed at her in part shock, part annoyance. "How did you know? Did Paris tell you, or – or Rory?" He could imagine them all laughing about it. Poor stupid Dean, they would say, it was a bit of fun while it lasted but you couldn't actually have anything serious.

"You cheated on her with Rory? Woa, didn't see that one coming. Don't worry, no one told me anything, I just guessed. And I won't talk to Rory about it if I ever see her."

He looked relieved. "Good."

"I do have to say you two were like, the perfect couple. It was sickening." She smiled sympathetically at him as he looked down again. "How come you didn't stay together after you broke up with your wife?"

"I don't know. I wanted it too, but Rory had changed. I didn't fit into her world anymore, her Yale college life. She had outgrown me."

They both fell silent for a moment. Dean, because he was trying not to think about Rory, and Louise, because she was trying to figure out what to say without seeming totally insensitive.

"Well, Rory may be brain smart but I think she's pretty dumb when it comes to figuring out guys. Any girl would be a fool to let someone as great as you go." Now it was Louise's turn to blush.

He smiled at her slightly, eyes looking deeply into hers. At that moment Louise felt like they were the only two people in the room. The sound of plates clattering to the floor broke their moment and Louise started to stand.

"I've gotta go. It was great bumping into you Dean. Perhaps we'll meet again sometime, I'm here most days." She smiled and sashayed out of the double glass doors, high heels clacking on the wooden floor.

He watched her go with interest. That was an experience, he thought in bemusement. Louise was not his type of girl, usually. She was far too classy, flirty and forward for his taste. He normally went for simple, cute girls. Girl – next – door types. But maybe he should start broadening his horizon - new city, new start. And that included dating. He shook his head as he drained the last of his coffee. They would never work, she was way too cosmopolitan and beautiful to go for a small – town guy like him. And he wasn't interested in her, of course he wasn't. It was only as he began gathering his stuff that he realised that she had told him nothing about herself.

Louise turned and watched him through the window for a moment as soon as she stepped outside. He seemed lost in thought, brow cutely wrinkling and dark eyes focused on his coffee. God, he was gorgeous.

* * *

I was watching season 4 and the episode where Rory and Paris go on Spring Break and meet Madeline and Louise. Lousie says something about Dean being gorgeous and I remembered she always used to flirt with Dean and started toying with a possible Louise/Dean relationship. Reviews love. So review review review!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Purely Platonic

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the reviews guys! Keep it up! Sorry this chapter has so much dialogue. It is a kind of neccessary filler chapter to move things in order to get where I want to go next (which will have much more action). I simply love those reviews (hint hint)!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Purely Platonic**

Louise flung her coat onto the sofa, slamming the door to her apartment behind her. She had had a particularly trying day at work and all she wanted to do was flop down with a glass of wine and a huge pizza. Louise liked food but she only ate – really ate – when she was stressed or angry, every other time it was salad and the treadmill. Her open – plan apartment was tastefully furnished in a sleek modern way, Louise loved to stay on – trend. She jabbed the button on her answer machine which was flashing with four new messages. The first message was from Tanya at work, reminding her about a party that she just had to attend on Saturday, the next from Madeline, her best friend from Chilton. Madeline had found herself a guy she wanted to spend the rest of her life with apparently – a shy, geeky guy who they would have scorned when they were younger – and wanted Louise to meet him. In her message she was begging Louise to go to Boston to see them. Why did everyone have to get married or find a long – term partner, Louise wondered, what was wrong with playing the field for a bit? They were only young, still in their twenties, they didn't need to settle down so soon. The third message was from a guy she had hooked up with the other night Carl - he was the blonde one, the amazing kisser with a hot body. Not much one for conversation, but neither was Louise in that respect. Not when there were…other things to keep them occupied. He was mooning on in his message about how great she was, how much he wanted to see her again.

"Blah, blah, blah" she muttered hitting the delete button sullenly. They were all boring. She was fed up with the same type of guy, she needed something different. The last message caught her attention. It was him – it was Dean.

"Um, hi Louise, it's Dean Forester from – from the other day. Um, so I managed to find your number by someone at work who knows you, I think his name was Sean?"

Louise grinned. Sean was another great kisser.

"So I decided to call you, as you can see, or hear or – um, what I wanted to say was it was great seeing a familiar face and I was wondering if you wanted meet up sometime for coffee, or maybe dinner or something. You know, as friends, just something casual. So, um, call me back. Bye."

She stood by the machine a moment, pondering what she should do. Her usual regime was to never seem too eager, always make the guy wait a few days for you. But, this was Dean, the guy she had thought about non – stop for the four days. And it was just going to be a casual thing right? It wasn't like Dean was interested in her in that way, he seemed to go for the sweet virginal type and that mostly certainly wasn't Louise. Still, just because he was a guy didn't mean they had to hook up. She had at least a dozen guys on speed dial who would love to go out on a date with her, she didn't need to think of Dean in any sort of romantic way. She pressed redial, getting his answer machine.

"Hey Dean, it's Louise. I would love to hang out with you sometime, how about tomorrow night? Meet me at 8 p.m. at Shripelli's. See you soon."

Perfect. Not too keen but just enthusiastic enough to show him that she still wanted to meet him. Plus he would have to look up the restaurant if he didn't know where it was and that amount of effort showed that he was interested. If only in a 'don't know anyone but you' sort of way. She absently chewed on a scarlet nail. It was a pity she and Dean weren't interested in each other, he would make a great boyfriend. But Louise didn't 'do' commitment, it was much better this way, this friend thing. That way she could focus on things that really mattered, like her career and partying, just having a good time like she was supposed to. Speaking of having a good time – she picked up the phone and rapidly dialled a number.

"Hi Carl, it's Louise. You doing anything tonight? 'Coz I was just sitting here all alone wondering what I could possibly do…ok, see you in a bit." she purred.

* * *

Dean tugged nervously on his jacket as he stood awkwardly, waiting for Louise. This place was fancy, well, too fancy for his taste anyway. And far too classy for meeting a common acquaintance here, it was more the sort of place he'd take a girl on an anniversary. The restaurant was dimly lit with candles and roses on the tables and what he hoped were replica paintings of Italian artists. There was no way he could ever afford this place. A moustachioed waiter cleared his throat, causing Dean to jump out of his trance.

"Excuse me sir, is there anything I can help you with?" He smiled politely, looking Dean up and down.

"Oh, uh, I was just waiting for someone." Dean glanced at his watch - 8:05.

"Well, can seat you while you wait? I'm sure it would be much more comfortable." The waiter gave a small humourless chuckle, giving Dean the feeling that he was making the restaurant seem untidy. "You have booked a table haven't you? Otherwise I'm afraid it's going to be about an hour waiting."

"I think so. It should be under the name of Grant, or maybe Forester."

The waiter scrolled down his list with narrowed eyes. Then his head snapped up, face all smiles.

"Ah, here it is. Under Grant – Forester. Right this way sir."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Louise slipped into the chair opposite.

"Hi Deano" she chirped, opening the menu. No apologies, no lame excuses about why she was late. It wasn't Louise's style. "I'm starving. I've had nothing but two latte's and a piece of toast all day." She sipped the glass of white wine that was ready and waiting.

Dean, who was pondering whether or not to mention her lateness decided against it. "Why didn't you eat?" he asked curiously.

Louise didn't look up from her menu. "Too busy. This week has been so incredibly hectic. Who knew work could be so crazy?"

Dean leaned forward slightly. "So you never actually told me what it is you do for a living."

She smiled and lifted a graceful hand for a waiter. One came rushing immediately. They quickly ordered, Louise through lowered lashes and a lip glossed smile at the nervous waiter who promised to serve them as quickly as possible.

"You're very good at avoiding questions about yourself."

"Excuse me?" Louise looked at him, eyes widening innocently.

"As soon as I asked you what you do you called the waiter over. Surely what you do can't be that much of a secret. Unless you're a secret agent or something."

"I'm guess I'm just a mystery woman" she smirked.

"Or just evasive. C'mon, you know a lot about me, I at least deserve to know something about you. Anything, a tiny thing like, where you work."

She sighed. "Ok, I give. I'm the fashion coordinator for Sears in Illinois."

He choked back a laugh. "Sears? I can't really picture you there." He eyed her obviously expensive red top.

"Well, it's not like I shop there. Please." She rolled her eyes for emphasis and then shrugged. "It's a good job, though. It's kind of exciting too. There, you got your wish."

"See" he said teasingly, "That wasn't too hard was it?"

* * *

It was surprising how well the conversation flowed over dinner. It wasn't at all awkward or stilted as they had both expected it to be. It was weird how much they actually had in common – Louise even liked watching basketball, mostly, Dean suspected, for the players rather than the game. Of course, the conversation took at turn where most eventually end up – relationships.

"So you dated Rory, then you got married to-?"

"Lindsay"

"And then you got back with Rory. Now you're with…?"

"No one."

She gazed at him. "Did you have anyone?"

"Well, I've dated but nothing serious."

"Still pining for the illustrious Miss Gilmore?" she asked in her direct way. She wasn't trying to be mean, Louise was just not overtly tactful.

He glared up at her hotly. "No!" he cried vehemently. "That was a long time ago, I'm completely over her!" He calmed down slightly as he noticed Louise's raised eyebrows. "No, I am not in love with Rory anymore."

Their eyes locked for a moment and Louise grinned suggestively.

"Good, I'd hate to have competition. Because I can get quite mean when I'm fighting for something."

He looked at her in astonishment, momentarily speechless. She burst out laughing. "You are too easy!"

His face dawned in recognition and he let out a grudging laugh. "Oh, I am so getting you back for that." He declared in mock anger.

* * *

Louise pulled her flimsy jacket tighter, as the bitter February wind howled around her, inwardly cursing herself for putting fashion over comfort. She looked longingly at Dean's warm- looking jacket, wishing for a second that it was a date and then he would feel obligated to give it to her. Dean, preoccupied with thinking about the dent the bill would make on his salary as well as flagging down a taxi, still saw her slender frame shivering out of the corner of his eye.

"You look cold. Do you want me jacket?" he asked hesitantly.

She beamed, smiling up at him gratefully as he wrapped the heavy jacket around her shoulders. He was sweet, a real gentleman, not like some guys she could mention. A taxi pulled up and Dean opened the door.

"Well, bye Louise. I had fun."

She smiled. "Me too."

"We should do this again sometime. Probably somewhere less fancy though." He grinned weakly.

"It's a date. Or, you know, it's a friend's meeting." She joked. "Next time, you choose the place." The taxi driver was beginning to get impatient so she started to climb in. "See you Deano." The taxi pulled away, leaving Dean's tall, athletic frame staring after them. Louise sat back, snuggling down into Dean's warm jacket. It was good that they were becoming friends, it would be nice to have a guy friend for whom she had absolutely no romantic feelings for. Who was she kidding?

* * *


	3. Courtship, Comfort and Kisses

Once again thank you all for reviewing - it gives me hope that my story isn't too terrible!!!

Disclaimer: I wish I was amazing enough ot think up Gilmore Girls but alas! I can only write fanfic about it.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Courtship, Comfort and Kisses**

The heavy rain splattered on the window panes of the coffee shop, soaking everybody and everything outside. Louise absently gazed out at it, running a finger around the rim of her mug, lost in a world of her own. She was awoken by a very wet Dean bursting in through the double doors. Seeing her, he raised a hand in greeting and flopped down onto the chair opposite. She raised an eyebrow.

"You're late."

He grinned apologetically. "I know, I'm sorry. I got held up at work. But, look, I'll make it up to you. How about I buy the coffee's next time?" He took a gulp from the coffee Louise had already bought for him and made a face. "Ugh, lukewarm."

Louise shrugged. "I guess that's what happens when you're late."

He looked at her strangely. "Are you ok? Did I do something to offend? 'Coz I already said I was sorry about being late…"

"It's not you." She interrupted.

"Ok…you want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly." She fixed her stare on her mug, biting her lip.

"Fine." Dean muttered silently.

She sighed. "It's just…it's my dad. He's got a new girlfriend, she's younger than me and he's whisked her away to London for a few weeks. And it was my birthday a few months ago, and he forgot to send me a card or even phone me. When I asked him about it on the phone – last week was the first time I've spoken to him in three months- he said he was sorry and promised to send me whatever I want." She turned her face towards the window. "It was like he didn't even care. He was always doing this when I was younger and I didn't mind because I always got a great present after. But now, I don't even mind about the present, I just want to see him, you know?" She smiled bitterly. "I guess that sound's stupid."

"No, not at all" he said sympathetically, not really knowing how to comfort her. To be honest, when he knew her in back in the day, he had always presumed she was a spoiled Daddy's Girl. Maybe she was then, but she sure wasn't now. Trying a different approach he plastered a smile on his face. "Guess what? Someone from work gave me two tickets for the Chicago Bulls. How about you come with me as a belated birthday treat?"

She smiled softly, sadly. "Ok, sure, why the hell not? You really know how to cheer a girl up Dean. Thanks."

* * *

The buzzer went and the Bull's fans leapt from their seats, cheering and yelling. 

"We won!" Dean jumped up laughing, catching Louise in an impulsive hug. She stiffened for a second and then relaxed. He suddenly noticed what he was doing and let her go quickly. "That was a great game huh?" he asked almost too casually, running a hand through his dark hair.

She grinned. "I know! And I even liked watching them play the sport, not just watching the players."

He hit her arm playfully. "Well I'm glad. Want to get something to eat? There's a great pizza place around here. Now, I know it's not as elaborate as places you usually go to but – "

"Let's go."

* * *

"Pepperoni is the way to go." Louise mumbled, shoving a large piece into her mouth.

"No way, chicken pizza is always best" he countered. He surveyed her for a moment, marvelling about how much she ate yet was so slim. Not that he had never encountered that before of course, but Louise didn't strike him as the eating type. She was not dressed in her usual style this evening, she was wearing jeans and a blue long sleeved top. Apart from the blonde hair, she almost reminded him of…

Cheap pizza was good, Louise decided, she didn't eat enough of it. What a weird evening. First of all she went to a basketball game. Being surrounded by hoards of sweaty, screaming basketball nuts was not Louise's idea of fun, but she actually really enjoyed it. Of course, it helped that Dean was there with her. And now she was eating pizza in a booth, guys were playing pool in the right corner and there was a TV blaring in the background. Very very weird. She paused for a moment to inwardly examine herself. Did she feel angry, was she stressed? No, if anything she was happy. Louise Grant, happy eating junk food in a tacky restaurant? Something was definitely wrong with this picture.

"Dean, what is this?" She asked suddenly.

He put down his slice of pizza that was paused in midair. "This? This is pizza."

"No, not this. This" she said impatiently, gesturing at the two of them.

He coughed. "Umm, I don't know. We're hanging out. We're friends."

"Friends. Is that all? Because, well, you say 'call you later,' and you do always call me. And we've been meeting for coffee, just the two of us, for about a month now. I've never done anything with your friends, or you with mine. It has always just been the two of us. Does that mean something?"

He looked at her confusion. "Ok, I have no idea what you just said but I like hanging out with you, I feel comfortable around you. Does it have to mean something?"

She narrowed her eyes at him then sighed. "I guess not. But, is this a date? Because this is certainly not what 'just friends' do."

He hesitated. "Maybe it is a date. Does it matter if it is?"

"No…" she replied slowly. "No, it doesn't matter. In fact, I kind of like it." She said happily.

"Good." They smiled at each other and then both picked up their pizza in unison.

* * *

"Dad? Hi, it's Louise." She was curled up on her leather sofa, phone cradled to her ear. "I'm fine, and you? Work is work, it's fun… Dad, you know I'm not going to give it up, I like this job…well, Nicholas is married, isn't that enough? That's ok, I forgive you…yeah I got the present, thanks. I would have preferred to see you though…I'm not ungrateful! I'm totally grateful, I just miss you. Easter's in a few weeks and I was thinking of coming up. What do you mean you're taking Victoria to Prague? You just took her to London! I can't believe this Dad, you're putting your slutty, gold – digging girlfriend before your only daughter! Well, I wouldn't speak to you like that if you were actually capable of being a father. Yeah, well, go to hell!" she slammed down the phone and burst into tears, feeling like a petulant fifteen year old girl again. She hugged her knees to her chest and pressed her face to them, letting them muffle the sounds of her sobs. When this usually happened she would go out and drink until she was so drunk that she couldn't remember anything. She didn't want to do that now. She needed to talk to someone, anyone. Her mom? No, she would just phone dad to yell at him, any excuse. Her brother Nicholas? He had a wife and a baby, he didn't need his little sister phoning to inform him what a jerk their father was. None of her girlfriends would understand, they were all like Louise, far too preoccupied with their own lives to pay attention to any one else's. There was only one other person she could think of. 

Dean was there in record time. As soon as she let him in he noticed her red eyes and took her gently by the shoulders.

"What's wrong, what happened?" he asked with genuine concern.

"It's nothing, it's – "she began to cry again.

He steered her towards the sofa and made her sit, sinking down into the plush leather beside her. "Tell me what happened." He instructed gently.

She sniffed. "I was just on the phone with my father."

"I should have guessed" he said grimly.

"He said I couldn't come up for Easter. He's taking Victoria to Prague. And then he called me ungrateful, and said that I wasn't talking to him like a daughter should. I told him he wasn't capable of being a father and he said that I could forget ever coming up to visit him again." By this time the tears were streaming down her cheeks.

He pulled her to him, surprising them both, and stroked her hair as she sobbed silently into his shirt.

"Shh" he murmured quietly. "He didn't mean it, he was just mad. People often say things they don't mean when they are angry. He's going to regret it, don't you worry." As he held her he remembered all the times he had yelled at Rory, and at Lindsay, and had regretted it. He remembered how Rory had leaned up against his shoulder when she couldn't cope, just like Louise was doing now.

After a while Louise pried her head off his chest and sat up, wiping her eyes.

"Ok, I'm alright now. Thank you." She said sincerely, gazing up into his eyes.

He tried to brush her praise off, but she wouldn't let him.

"No, you did more than anyone would – or should – have. You really are one of a kind Dean. You're like, my hero or something."

The electricity between them was now intense, they sat still, bodies turned towards each other, both staring and both silent. Slowly Dean leaned down towards Louise, face titled and met her lips, softly and gently. They broke apart and looked at each other, slight shock in both of their eyes. Then Louise took his face with her hands and pulled it down to hers. They were kissing passionately now, his lips hungrily caressing hers, fingers entwined in the other's hair. As she lay backwards on the sofa, Dean on top of her, all she could think of was how right this felt. This wasn't going to be one of those horrible mistakes that she wished she could take back. This was the beginning of something, she just knew it.

* * *

Soo...lot's of stuff happening there! If you want it to continue you know what to do...review! 


	4. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer:** Blah blah, not mine etc etc

**A/N:** It's weird how nice I'm making Dean because personally I'm not this hugest fa. I liked him in the first couple of seasons when he was a good boyfriend to Rory (tho I'm a Lit person myself) but I hated him 4/5. But I did think he left the show under harsh circumstances (ie. not the nice guy he once was) and I thought he deserved another chance. Hence, why he is so nice in this chapter. If you want to see more of his bad angry side or want me to keep him nice review and tell me!

* * *

**Chapter Four: New Beginnings**

The sunlight streamed through the window, resting gently on Louise's bare shoulders. She lifted her head and squinted around blearily. She was in her apartment, thankfully. Though it wouldn't have been too big of a deal if she wasn't, that had happened plenty of times before. She suddenly became very aware of the warm body pressed against her side, one arm across her stomach. The previous night all came flooding back to her – the phone call to her dad, Dean comforting her, the kissing leading to…this. She lay her head back down contentedly. It was Dean, she had nothing to be worried about, she didn't need to quickly get him out. She didn't really want to think about what would happen – what he might say – when he awoke, she wanted to enjoy this moment while it lasted. The moment didn't last long. A few minutes later Dean stirred, eyes fluttering open, and he stared at her in confusion for a second until comprehension dawned on his face.

"Hey" he smiled.

She immediately felt relieved. He didn't jump up, hurriedly dressing like some other guys had. Sure, they had been married but it still hurt.

"Hi back" she grinned. "You look really sexy in the morning…especially naked." she said wickedly.

He reddened and then laughed, pulling her towards him for a long kiss. He was getting used to her sense of humour.

"So, you want breakfast?" he asked, sliding the covers off him and pulling his boxers on.

She rolled onto her front, watching him unashamedly. "Aren't I meant to ask you that? Since it is my apartment and all."

He chuckled. "Ok, I'd love some breakfast."

"I thought you just offered." she said in a mock innocent tone.

He rolled his eyes. "Ok, you win. Now, there are limitations to what I can make. I can do cereal and toast, I also do make really good scrambled eggs."

"Scrambled eggs it is then." She yawned, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and reaching for her dressing gown. "I'm going to take a shower. Unless you want to…" she trailed of and grinned suggestively.

"Umm, how about I make the food and you take the shower. Anyway, we can always do that another time."

She looked at him in slight disbelief. "Another time? You mean you plan on this happening more than once?"

"Well, yeah, I want to make it a regular occurrence, if that's ok with you."

"Oh it is." She beamed happily at him. "It definitely is."

* * *

Life was good. For once everything was totally going Louise's way. She had always been one of those people who had managed to scrape by life on her charm and looks but that didn't mean she wasn't unhappy. Now, she decided, she was 100 happy with her life. She had a job that was taking her places, a great apartment, and Dean. Since that night they had definitely got closer, in more than one way, and over the past few weeks had been 'dating'. Neither had mentioned the dreaded '-friend' word to each other, Louise wasn't sure if she could be in a serious relationship, but they only had eyes for each other. Louise erased all her messages from other guys and never agreed to meet them on a date…but she and Dean weren't exclusive, right? So why didn't she want to be with other guys?

It was Dean who broached the subject first. They were curled up on the sofa together in his apartment watching 'The Notebook', Louise's favourite movie. As they watched Noah and Allie kiss in the rain, Dean shifted slightly and craned his neck to look down at Louise whose head was resting on his chest.

"Louise, can I ask you something?"

"Mmhmm" she replied distractedly.

"You know at the basketball game you asked me what we were?"

"Uh huh. Awww, I love this part!"

"Louise! I'm trying to talk to you!"

"Fine." she rolled her eyes and hit the pause button. "What?"

"So, you asked me once what this is."

"You said that before. Is this going anywhere?"

"God, yes, just listen. So I want to ask you the same question. What is this? What are we?"

She sat up and turned to look up at him. "Dean I…I don't know. We're dating?"

"Is that all? Because after a while just dating leads to something else, right?"

"Dean" she said slowly, hesitantly. "I can't be in a serious relationship, they just don't work for me."

"Why not?" he exclaimed. "Are you telling me you have never had a boyfriend before? A proper one?"

"Of course I have!" she glared up at him. "I've had a few. But…they never ended well. I'm just not girlfriend material."

"Yes you are." He insisted. "Look, I'm not asking you to get married or anything, just give this – give us – a chance. We're good for each other, we can make this work, I know we can. And hey, you never know what you might miss if you don't give it a chance."

She sat silently, thoughtfully, for a moment. "Ok." She said finally. "Let's do it…boyfriend."

He grabbed her hands and held them tightly. "Are you sure? You mean it?"

She smiled at his intentness. "Yes, I am. That is, if you are sure you want me as your girlfriend."

He caressed her cheek gently and brought his face down to hers as his answer.

* * *

Once the movie was finished and Louise was done crying over it, they both snuggled up on the sofa, content in each others' arms.

"What are you doing for Easter break?" Dean said presently.

"Well, I don't know. I can't go to my dad's, I'll probably go to Mom's, or maybe my brother's."

"Ok. I have another idea. Why don't you come back with me to meet my parents, in Stars Hollow?"

She looked at him incredulously, as if he had just asked her to fly to the moon or something. "You're kidding right?"

"No, I'm completely serious." By now they were both sat up straight.

"But – but, I can't just go to meet your parents. I mean, we've only just become an official couple."

"It will be great. Easter's a few weeks away so that will give us time to get used to the whole couple thing. My parents would love to meet you, so would my little sister Clara – she'll be home from college. And you know you'll have no fun at your Mom's."

"That's true" Louise admitted reluctantly. "She's still so mad at my father from the divorce that she'll spend the whole time asking me for facts that she can use against him at a later date."

"So you'll come?"

"Yes, ok ok I give in. I'll come."

A weekend in Stars Hollow, Dean's old home. What could be more fun than that right? Louise tried convincing herself. He'd show her all his memories, and the local hangouts. She was sure his family would be lovely, this could be a great experience. Yeah there was the issue of his exes living there but was totally over them. He was with her now, she had nothing to worry about. This was a fresh start, a new beginning for her. And nothing could go wrong.

* * *

Sorry this is a shortish chapter full of dialogue. I promise the next chapter will be juicy and full of action!!!


	5. The Prince's Past

**Disclaimer:** Haven't I done enough of them?

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews! You are making me happy! I'm even happier now I've finished all my exams and willl have a lot more time to update. Of course, reviews make me happy too...

* * *

**Chapter 5:** The Prince's Past

Stars Hollow was like a Hallmark greeting card poem – schmaltzy, sickening, yet guiltily heart – warming. Louise took in the cheerful Easter decorations that covered everything, from the tiny shop windows to the straight – from – a – movie gazebo, and grimaced slightly. The place hadn't changed a bit since she was 17, nor, she suspected, had the clothes fashion. She had to admit it was charming, in a nauseating Disney way, but there was no way on earth she could ever live here. How did Dean survive here so long? She now knew why he was so desperate in moving to Chicago, this place was so dull, way too boring for people over the age of about 16.

"It's…so cute!" she managed to say, all smiles, to Dean, as they drove down the pedestrian – littered streets.

"Yeah, it is. It's a great place." he smiled. "You look nervous. You ok?"

"I guess. Just slightly worried about meeting your parents. It's been a long time since I've met any."

"Don't worry, they'll love you." he told her soothingly. "If I'm honest, I'm kind of nervous about being here too. I haven't been here since the end of the summer."

"What? I only thought you moved out about four months ago."  
"I moved to Chicago four months ago. I dropped out of college when I was 20 but went back when I was 21. I had to finish my degree and then I got a job near my college so I moved in with a few buddies. I came back here to visit of course but that was only for a few days, a few weeks at a time. I was in Chicago visiting my grandma for Christmas so I didn't get to come back."

"Wow, your whole life story in 100 words or less." She drawled.

He shook his head, laughing slightly and then looked out his windscreen at a house. "This is it."

It was a pretty two – story house with white slating and a green door. The lawn was immaculately trimmed and flowery curtains hung in the window. A suburban dream- house. A middle aged woman with fading blonde hair opened the door and ran out calling Dean's name in delight. She wrapped him in a bear hug as soon as he stepped out of the car. Louise stood back, not wanting to get in the way of the reunion.

"Honey look at you! How are you? You look so handsome. Have you got taller?" Dean's mother, May, gabbled, stepping back and surveyed her son.

"No, just the same as always Mom." Dean grinned, returning the hug.

May turned her attention to Louise. "And you must be Louise. I'm so pleased to meet you, I've heard so much about you."

"Hi Mrs. Forester. Nothing bad I hope." Louise smiled, feebly attempting the stand-by joke that most resort to whenever they hear that they have been talked about.

"Oh no, all good of course. And you must call me May. Come inside and bring your stuff. You'll be sharing with Clara if that's alright Louise."

"That's fine." Sharing? Louise had never shared a room in her life, at least, not with a girl (she didn't count Madeline). But this was part of a small town experience and she would bear this cheerfully for Dean's sake. She wanted to show Dean that she wasn't a spoiled city princess, that she could fit in any part of his life. And if that meant sleeping on the floor in a cramped room, then damnit, that's what she would do.

A girl of about 20 with blonde hair hurtled down the stairs into Dean's arms. "Dean! I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Hey Clar – Bear. How's college going?"

"It's great! There are soooo many parties to go to, my schedule is completely swamped."

"And the studying?"

"Oh, yeah, that part's going ok."

Louise grinned. Clara reminded her of herself at that age. "Come on Dean, "she chided teasingly, "You can't expect a girl to go to college just to study. I mean, the partying is a part of the whole college life experience!"

Clara turned to her, smile a little less bright. "Who are you?"

"Clara, I told you on the phone. This is Louise. Louise, meet Clara" Dean sighed. "She'll show you to your room. I thought we could go out soon, I'll show you around the town."

Louise followed Clara upstairs and into a green room decorated with Avril Lavigne and Maroon 5 posters.

"I haven't decorated in a long time." Clara said quickly and defensively. "You've got the bed." Just then a phone jangled. "It's mine, probably my boyfriend." Clara clutched the phone to her ear and ran out of the room. "Hey Ollie, I'm good you? Yeah, got back yesterday. Dean and his new girlfriend are here - joy. Well, she's better than Lindsey…"

Louise sighed. This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

"So, what are you in the mood for?" Dean asked as they strolled hand in hand, past the quaint bookstores and antique shops. "You hungry?"

"I could eat," Louise said, squinting up at him through the bright sunlight. She had put on 3 pounds since meeting Dean. Having a boyfriend was so not good for one's figure.

"Ok, well, what do you want? We've got everything here."

Louise noticed the 'we' in the sentence rather than 'they', maybe he wasn't so detached from this town than he previously thought. "I could do with fries. And a burger or something. Oh and I need coffee." Stay in small town, eat small town right?

"Oh, sure. I guess there's only one place to go then." She didn't see the look of dread flicker across his face.

He lead her into a diner called 'Luke's', it was clean, decent, homey. Not like one of those diners from movies, with greasy haired truckers leering at you over a muddy coffee. No, this place seemed friendly and nice, and it was obviously very popular. A vaguely grumpy – looking man in a flannel shirt and backwards baseball cap – talk about throwback to the nineties – came over to take their order. He didn't seem to really take much notice of them till after they had ordered and he was just about to turn around to go back to the counter. He did a double-take.

"Dean?"

"Hi Luke." Dean replied coolly. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing ok. What are you doing back in Stars Hollow? I thought you moved to Chicago. Or did that not work out?" he narrowed his eyes.

"No I still live there, I'm just here for the holidays. How's Lorelai?"

Before Luke could answer the door burst open and a pretty brown haired lady flew in with two kids in tow.

"Oh Luuuuuuke!" she carolled. "I need coffee coffee coffee! Now now now!"

"I'm coming." He called to her stonily, giving Dean an icy nod.

"Sid! Nancy! Come back here!" the woman called as the kids broke free of her grasp and ran behind the counter. She noticed Dean immediately as she walked past the table.

"Oh my God, Dean!"

Dean had the feeling he was going to be hearing that a lot today. "Hey Lorelai," he smiled, feeling awkward and uncomfortable.

"How you doing kid? It feels like haven't seen you in ages. No, years, decades, centuries!"

Dean laughed, more at ease, remembering how comfortable Lorelai could make him feel. "I'm good. I'm living in Chicago, got a job as an architect." She raised her eyebrows, impressed. "And this is Louise – my girlfriend."

Lorelai's eyes widened at the sight of the glamorous blonde sitting next to Dean and cocked her head to the side, trying to remember where she had seen her before.

"Hi Lorelai. I remember you, you're Rory's mom right? I went to Chilton with her, you took me, Madeline and Paris to see the Bangles."

"Oooh, that's right! You two were Buttercup and Bubbles to Paris' Blossom."

"I guess," Louise said in confusion. "So Lorelai, are those two your kids?"

"Oh yes, they are mine. That's Mia and William, my sometimes Nick and Nora, but mostly Sid and Nancy, they're three. And, let me tell you, I didn't know 3 year olds were such hard work. Maybe I had forgotten what it was like with Rory, anyway she was always a good child. But what was I thinking wanting another baby? And two of them?" She broke off her rant to smile sweetly at Luke who handed her a large cup of coffee. "My hero. Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"Plenty of times. Flattery gets you nowhere." Luke told her gruffly, looking lovingly at her nonetheless. "Taking the kids home soon?"

"Yeah, but not before food. Bye Dean, bye Louise, it was great seeing you again." She smiled and made her way to the bar calling out, "Hey kids, want Daddy to make you some yummy yummy pancakes?" much to Luke's chagrin.

A dark haired guy appeared from behind curtains behind the bar and made his way out of the diner, book in hand. Dean's eyes darkened. God, it was ten years ago. He would have thought that he had gone back in time, apart from the whole Luke and Lorelai having kids thing.

"Jess, where are you going? You're meant to be helping me in the diner!" Luke called irritably him. Louise eyed him in amusement, wondering who the guy was and what was going to happen next.

"I'm just going out for ten minutes. Be back soon Uncle Luke." He replied in an off-handed manner.

"I told you not to call me that. Jess? Jess!" Luke's hands flew up in exasperation. "I give up."

Jess strode past their table, eyes flickering over Dean and Louise and then smirked, slamming the door shut behind him. Dean frowned, fists clenched on the table.

"Are you ok?" Louise asked him hesitantly.

He sighed wearily and forced a cheerful look onto his face. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't realise how many faces from the past would appear now I'm back."

* * *

Completely full up and in a much better mood, Dean and Louise wandered, arms around each other, whispering and giggling into each other's ears in that nauseating couples way. Louise suggested getting snacks for the movie they were watching tonight so Dean led her in the direction of Doose's market.

"I used to work here" Dean admitted.

Louise tried to hold in her laughter and failed. "I can't picture you here. Did you have to wear a uniform?"

She was still mocking him when a lanky man ran up to them frantically. "Dean, good to have you back. Have you seen Jimmy?"

"What?" Dean asked in confusion.

"Jimmy, I lost him. We were playing near the gazebo and I turned around for a moment and when I turned back he was gone!"

"Kirk, you lost your kid? How on earth did you do that?"

"If I knew that I wouldn't be asking!" the man exclaimed. "Lulu can't find out, I need you to help find him. Please Dean, it's a matter of life or no sex for a month here!" Kirk cried in desperation.

"Um, Louise, do you want to go inside? I'll meet you in a minute." Dean said, looking extremely uncomfortable.

She nodded and headed inside, leaving Dean to deal with the crazy Kirk.

Loading up a basket with fattening but tasty junk food she rounded the corner, looking for Fanta and nearly bumped into a young woman who also had a basketful of junk food.

"Rory!" Louise shrieked.

The girl's startlingly blue eyes widened. "Louise? Oh my God, what are you doing here?" she two girls hugged, giggling breathlessly.

"Well, I'm here for Easter break with – "

"-So Kirk managed to find Jimmy, he was under some bushes. What stuff have you got…?" Dean trailed off as he saw Rory and Louise standing there together. "Rory. Hi. Um, so I invited Louise down for Easter break, as she's probably told you."

"You, and you, are – together?" Rory asked stunned.

"Yeah, see we both met in Chicago and got to talking and well…" Dean was getting hotter and more uncomfortable. He needed to get away, now.

"So how long have you two been dating?" Rory had recovered herself, initial surprise gone.

"Officially we've only been a couple for about 3 weeks but we've been, you know, together for nearly three months." Louise told her, as Dean seemed incapable of forming any sort of words at the moment. "So, where are you living now?"

"I'm in New York."

"Wow, the Big Apple. Small – town Rory has really gone for the big city life." Louise drawled. "What do you do?"

"I'm a journalist for the New York Times." Rory said proudly. She had not quite achieved her dream of becoming an overseas correspondent but she was where she wanted to be at that stage of her life.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this a nice cosy trio. Can anyone join or is it members-only?" Jess walked up to them languidly and slipped an arm across Rory.

Dean's head snapped over to them quickly and stared –glared is probably more the appropriate word – at them in disbelief. "You two are –"He suddenly noticed the gold bands on their left hands. He gulped. "You are married?"

"Going on seven months." Jess grinned smugly.

"Congratulations." Louise said lamely.

"Um, thanks." Rory gave a small smile.

There was an awkward silence as the four of them stood, couple versus couple, staring at the floor, the walls, anywhere but each other. Apart from Jess who was giving Dean a triumphant look as if to say, 'I always told you we were meant to be together. Now look, I've got her and you haven't.' There had always been a gut – level rivalry between Dean and Jess, even when neither of them was with Rory. The war had raged on since their teens. And now Jess Mariano had won.

"I'm Louise. I used to go to school with Rory." Louise told Jess in a desperate attempt to break the ice.

"Huh."

Rory elbowed him not so inconspicuously.

"Um, and, what do you do?"

"I'm a fashion coordinator for a store in Illinois. What about you?"

"I write. Books mostly."

"You might have seen his books. By Jess Mariano." Rory jumped in.

Louise wrinkled her brow in concentration, trying to remember if she had ever seen that name. "Did you write a book called 'Kaleidoscope'?"

"Yup, that's me."

"My brother raves on about it – he loves reading. Wow, imagine when I tell him I've met the real Jess Mariano."

"It's no big deal." Jess mumbled. "I'm no Hemmingway."

"So, uh, we've got to go. Mom and Luke are expecting us. It was great seeing you again Louise." Rory hugged her and looked at Dean who was staring moodily at a mark on the floor. "Bye Dean." She said timidly.

"Bye." He grunted, not looking up.

"Bye. Nice meeting you." Jess smirked, nodding at Louise and giving a final exultant glance towards Dean.

The two of them disappeared from view, leaving a sullen Dean and an apprehensive Louise. She gave him a sidelong glance. He was still gazing fixatedly at the floor. She groaned inwardly. Everything she feared was coming true. She had thought – hoped – that it would be fine coming here, that everything would be different now Dean was a lot older. But it looked as though the ghosts from the past were too strong to ignore, they still lingered about the town. And, from seeing Dean's expression, they weren't going away any time soon.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. I'm trying to get as many G.G characters as in a pos and will do the next chapter in Stars Hollow. Of course, all the scenarios there are what I'd want to happen in the future! Hehe. Now read, enjoy, and review!!


	6. No More Fairytales

**Disclaimer:** All I own is the plot, apart form that I own zilch

**A/N:** Sorry if the charaters seem a little OOC in this chapter. I needed to do that in order to get where I want to go with the story

* * *

6. No more fairytales 

The bright numbers on the alarm read 5:30 as Louise slowly slid Dean's arm off her. She gathered her clothes quietly and slipped Dean's bath robe on. Opening the squeaky door she tiptoed down the landing to her room, feeling like a guilty teenager who had just spent the night out without her parent's knowledge. Ah, the memories. After the shock of seeing Rory and Jess last night, Dean had been grim and moody the rest of the evening, brooding silently during the movie. But once it had ended his mood seem to change, and was his old self again, kissing Louise so sweetly that they couldn't stop and that's how she found herself in his bed the next morning. Pushing the door open slowly she crept into her bed, trying not to wake Clara, and pulled the covers over her. She breathed a sigh of relief, she was safe. Or not.

"Louise, thank God, I've been so worried" Clara's voice sounded from darkness.

Louise froze. "You shouldn't have. I'm ok, I just…"

Clara giggled. "Gotcha! Don't worry, I won't tell my parents. Like they would notice anyway. I used to sneak out all the time in high school to meet my boyfriend and they never found out."

"Thanks Clara. I didn't mean to violate your parent's rules or anything, it's just one thing led to another and –"

"You don't have to explain yourself. I understand. If Ollie was here, I'd do the same thing. Now we should probably stop talking, my parents will be getting up soon and we want them to think that we've both been here all night. I usually sleep late and they'll be suspicious if I'm talking at this time in the morning."

Louise smiled to herself. At least she had one alibi in Stars Hollow.

* * *

"So, this town has at least two events for every season and one for every holiday?" Louise asked Dean incredulously as they strolled around the Easter Parade Fete. 

"Sometimes more, depending on how much money is in the town treasury."

She shook her head, laughing. "That's so weird. This whole town is weird. But I kind of like it."

"Good, I'm glad." He kissed her. "Want to look at the stalls?"

"Sure, why not?"

They passed an older bearded man bossily shouting orders to Kirk and a wooden platform where little girls wearing Easter bonnets were dancing. A large lady with deep red hair stopped them, clutching Dean's arm.

"Deano!" she boomed in a deep voice, "How are you?"

"I'm good Miss Patty, and yourself?"

"Oh, I'm keeping well. Just got married again – to Eduardo" she sighed dreamily. "Spanish, with such an exotic accent. Of course, he is a bit younger than I am…"

"You keep getting younger and younger yourself."

She let out a throaty laugh. "Oh you are a charmer. I've missed having you around Dean, there is a lack of eligible men in Stars Hollow at the moment. Hold on to this one missy." She told Louise. "He's a keeper." With that she sauntered off, fan fluttering.

Dean and Louise looked at each other for a moment and laughed uneasily. "Shall we?" Dean offered Louise his arm.

"We shall." She accepted his arm giggling.

They wandered around arm in arm, looking at stalls, stopping occasionally to chat to someone who knew Dean. They were just leaving the hotdog stand when they almost crashed into Rory.

"Oh, um, hi." She squeaked, nervously brushing a strand of hair behind her left ear.

"Hi Rory, how are you?" Dean asked smoothly, seemingly completely at ease.

"Oh, I'm good." She replied, looking surprised and a bit baffled.

"Good." He smiled easily. "How much have you had to eat so far?"

She grinned guiltily. "Two hotdogs, one corndog, a doughnut and about a gallon of coke. I'm meeting Mom by the cotton candy stand."

"I'm amazed how you can eat that much and still keep your figure." Louise marvelled.

"The Gilmore Girls are medical marvels." Dean said teasingly.

"Oh yeah, we're getting taken into the research lab after the town meeting this evening." Rory joined in.

"That's right, the town meeting's on." Den replied, slipping his arm surreptitiously around Louise's waist.

"Are you guys going to come?" Rory asked hopefully. If she saw how closely Dean was holding Louise she didn't show that she noticed. "Come on. Louise has to see it, it's a town tradition. We come in late, eat food, annoy Taylor, it's a great social event."

They stood talking for a while, friendly, relaxed and laughing. Louise remembered how much she liked Rory, even if she was a bit of a workaholic. Without Jess there, Dean was his usual nice self, joking and chatting like old friends with Rory, like there had never been any awkward history between them. Lorelai joined them after a while, stealing the limelight with a witty anecdote involving the twins and Taylor. The rest of the afternoon was pleasant and fun, Dean was completely back to normal. On the way back to Dean's they passed Miss Patty's and heard two raised voices. They saw Rory walking hurriedly, brushing her eyes with her hand as she fled. Jess followed a few moments later, calling her name in a frustrated voice, and shouldered Dean as he barged past them.

Dean let go of Louise's hand and stepped menacingly towards Jess. "Hey Jess!" he called angrily. "What do you think you're doing?"

"It's none of your business man." Jess called, stopping for a second to look around.

"I think it is. We came past and all we could here was you yelling at Rory and then she runs past us crying her eyes out."

"It's between me and Rory, it's got nothing to do with you so just stay out of it." Jess spat.

Dean began to stride towards him threateningly and Louise grabbed his arm. "It's not worth it, let's just go." She murmured, pulling him away from Jess.

"I'd listen to your girlfriend. That is, if you still have one by the end of the weekend." Jess gave him one last glare and strode off.

Dean shook off Louise's hand and stomped away, leaving her standing by Miss Patty's, staring after him.

* * *

"Ready to go?" Louise sighed, knocking on Dean's closed door. 

It opened and he stepped out looking sulky. His eyes flickered over her outfit. "What are you wearing?" he demanded.

She looked down at her tight green mini dress and strappy heels. She looked good, if she did say so herself, and she wanted to make an impression. After all, she was in fashion. "What's wrong with it?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"It's just a town meeting, not the fashion spread of Cosmo." Dean folded his arms. "God, Louise, what's wrong with you? Why can't you just wear normal clothes like everyone else? You don't always have to shock people and be the centre of attention."

"Well excuse me for being myself and wanting to look good!" She yelled. "If you don't like what I'm wearing, fine, but don't you dare tell me what or what not wear!"

They glared at each other, fuming. "Let's just go." Louise snapped, turning on her 6 – inch heels and stamping down the staircase.

They sat together without looking or touching during the town meeting. A few people stared at Louise's clothes but took more notice of Lorelai's mocking of Taylor's idea for yet another stuffed animal shop – this one would be stuffed 'wild' animals, according to Taylor – and Kirk's petition to be the new town crier. When Taylor banged in the meeting – with a gasp of "dirty!" from Lorelai – the townsfolk dispersed and Dean began to look around.

"Where's Rory?" He muttered, to no one in particular, "She always comes to these things. I bet she's somewhere with Jess. Or crying over him."

"I'm sure she's fine, they've probably made up by now. You know how couples are. They fight, they make up etc etc. Dean, let's just go home, ok?"

"Fine."

They made their way outside, together but apart. As they turned right out of the building, they passed Rory who was sitting on a bench sniffling. Dean went over to her immediately, sitting beside her and asking what was wrong in a tender voice. Louise stood where she was, biting her lip, arms hugging herself. Rory, Rory, Rory. Why did it always come back to Rory with Dean? Louise liked Rory but she liked Dean more, in fact, she thought she might be falling in love with him. And she knew that Rory would always be special to Dean, that she was his first love and first loves were always strong. But he was meant to be with her, Louise.

"I should have guessed who I'd find here." Jess strode up to the bench, hands shoved deep into his pockets. "Rory, I need to talk to you. Can we go somewhere?"

"She doesn't want to talk to you."

"Thanks Jack Bauer, but I think I can handle it from here, go save someone from a burning building or whatever the hell it is you heroes do."

"Jess, I don't want to talk right now." Rory looked up defiantly.

"We need to talk, we have to solve this."

"She said, she doesn't want to talk to you." Dean drew himself up to his full height and towered over Jess.

"It doesn't involve you."

"Rory's hurting so, yeah, it does involve me. She's crying because of you!" Dean shouted.

"She's not your girlfriend anymore but she is my wife. We're trying to work something out. But I guess you wouldn't know about that, you're much more the cheat and get chucked out kinda guy." Jess snarled.

Before anyone could say anything, Dean charged into Jess' stomach, knocking him into a hedge. Jess jumped up, issuing a blow to Dean's jaw and another to his side. Both ran at each other, tumbling around, punching and wrestling. A crowd had gathered around them, chattering nervously and Rory and Louise stood near, both yelling for them to stop. Two guys jumped in between them, and held each one back until they had calmed down a bit. Jess shoved the arm barrier away and stalked away, glaring murderously at Dean who was giving him the exact same look. Rory began to run after him.

"Rory, you can't be serious." Dean called angrily. "You're going after him, after what he did to you?"

"He didn't do anything to me. And yes, I am going after him."

"But I saw you two yelling this afternoon. And then you were there on the bench sobbing because of what that jerk did to you."

"I wasn't crying about Jess. I was crying because of something to do with work. Yes, I was still mad at Jess from earlier but we were fine, we would have worked it out. You didn't need to fight him, I didn't need you to defend me." Rory gave him a look, half pitying, half angry and walked away.

The crowd scattered until just Louise and Dean were left. Dean slumped onto the bench, head in hands. Louise sat down softly beside him.

"Are you ok?" she questioned quietly.

"Why does she keep going back to that jerk?" He said, voice muffled. "He obviously hurt her and she is in denial and will always go back to him, no matter what."

"And you will always go back to her no matter what!" Louise snapped, eyes flaming as she jumped up from the bench. "Did it ever occur to you that she didn't actually need your help? That it was just a small argument that was between them, that no one else needed to get involved?"

"Louise, listen to me-"

"No, you listen to me. It's always comes back to Rory. No matter how many times she hurts you, no matter how many times she treats you like crap you will always come running back to her. It doesn't matter if she's with someone else, or if you're with someone else, you will never get over her. And I can't be with someone like that."

"Louise, what are you saying?" he demanded in a low, tight voice.

She paused, allowing herself to calm down slightly. "That you're still in love with Rory. That you will always be in love with Rory, no matter how many people you date or how far you distance yourself from her."

"I'm not – "he began to protest but she interrupted him.

"You are, Dean. You may not think that you are, but you are. You always have been, and probably always will be. I like you Dean, I really really like you. I was willing to give this – give us- a chance, I was ready to put my all into making this work. But it can't work. I see now that it was a mistake ever thinking that we could work out. Now, I'm going to go to yours and get my things. Then I'm going to take a taxi to Hartford airport and go home. Say thanks and sorry to your parents and say bye to Clara for me." She turned around.

Dean rushed over to her and grabbed her arm. "Louise, wait. We can work this out. If we just go home and talk…"

She threw off his arm. "No Dean, it's over. Don't make this harder for me and try to follow me."

"Like hell I won't!" Dean exclaimed grimly.

"No, you won't." Louise told him in a dangerously quiet voice. "Because of you do, that will be the last time you ever see me, understand?"

He took a step back, drawing a breath in raggedly. "Louise." He croaked emotionally, gazing at her desperately, intensely.

"Goodbye Dean." She could hear him call after her as she walked away from him, away from them. Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks and she made no attempt to wipe them away. The fairytale romance had ended, the princess had lost Prince Charming. She was stupid to ever think that one of her relationships could have worked out, it was the same old Louise Grant curse. Dean loved Rory, not her. And there was nothing Louise could do to change that.

* * *

Da da daaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Excitement!!! If you enjoyed that you know what to do - review! I'll give you a cookie if you do! 


	7. Moving On

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**A/N:** Sorry I've been a while updating. My computer broke (very annoying!). Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

**Chapter 7: Moving on**

Rays of sunlight flickered in through the gaps in Louise's curtains. She squinted sleepily and grumpily pulled the coves over her head. She was getting blinds as soon as she felt well enough to get out of bed – blinds were much more stylish anyway. Feeling unwell had nothing to do with illness but a lot to do with a certain person and a trip to a certain Connecticut town. She had managed to get a flight pretty quickly and was home by the late evening the same day. She had been hauled up in her darkened room ever since. She didn't know how she was going to face going to work tomorrow, she had already used up the 'sick' excuse enough times for them not to believe her. She reached for her remote and turned on the radio, rolling onto her back and gazing up at the ceiling. The old Cardigan's song 'Lovefool' came blaring through the airwaves. 'Love me love me/say that you love me/fool me fool me/go on and fool me/I don't care about anything but you'. Louise turned of the stereo in disgust and lay there quietly, not letting herself give in to tears. She had cried enough already on the way back, the flight attendant had been quite worried and kept bringing Louise tissues and cups of tea. The phone rang loudly, obnoxiously ruining Louise's solitary wallowing. She reached for it, checking the caller ID before answering to make sure it was not Dean. It was Tanya from work.

"Hello?" She answered grumpily.

"Hey Louise." The voice on the other end cooed. "It's Tanya. I'm calling to tell you about this fabulous party you just have to come to on Wednesday. I'm away in Dallas for a few days, honey, but I'll be back by then. You can come, right?"

"I'm not sure if I can make it that day."

There was silence on the other end of the phone. "Hello?" Louise barked irritably.

"Honey, are you ok?" Tanya asked, concern evident in her voice. "Because the Louise Grant I know would never miss a party. Oh no, did you spill wine on your Jimmy Choos?"

"What?" Louise growled in confusion.

"Because that happened to me once, and I swear, it made me miserable for a whole three days."

"It's not my Jimmy Choos." Louise sighed. "I just – I just broke up with my boyfriend, that's all"

"Oh honey." Tanya said sympathetically. "I'm so sorry. You must be feeling so bad right now. But a party would make you feel so much better huh?"

"Not this time Tan." Louise said firmly.

"Uh, honey? I wasn't really asking you, it was more of a request. Victor rang me up and told me that you and I had to go to this party. Some sort of influential fashionistas will be there, it's going to be one of the hugest parties in fashion in Chicago. We have to go and meet, greet and hopefully make new clients. You know how it is." She gave an affected laugh.

"Fine. If Victor said I have to, then I guess I have to. He does control my pay cheque."

"Excellent!" Tanya squealed. "Now make sure you wear something fabulous! I know you always do but this time you have to blow them all away. I have to go now honey. Ta ta."

Louise slammed down the phone. She really hated Tanya and her phoney laugh right now. She crawled out of bed and made her way over to her bulging closet, rifling her way through the expensive outfits, flinging each unacceptable one onto the bed. She needed to go shopping for a new outfit, some retail therapy would take her mind off Dean. And who knew, maybe this party would bring some great fashion opportunities for Louise. Perhaps she would get a job working for Ralph Lauren, or even Versace! She had been neglecting her career goals for the past few months, it was time to focus. She needed the old Louise to come back. The shallow, bitchy, selfish, opportunistic girl who cared only about having a good time and taking care of her own needs. The transition would be easy enough. But – the thing was – she wasn't sure if she wanted that girl back.

* * *

"Darling! There you are, I've been looking all over for you!" A woman shrieked through her heavily glossed pout. She looked to be about mid – thirties with curled dark hair, a low-cut tight red dress – expensive but not the most classy – and killer heels that looked painful to walk in. 

"Hey Tanya," Louise replied, giving her a brief hug. She stepped back and gazed at her closely. "You look…really great. Young."

"Just my natural beauty darling." Tanya laughed loudly. She lowered her voice. "Botox and collegen. Had it done yesterday but the effects haven't worn off yet, I can't smile or anything. You are going to have to do that for me."

Louise nodded, rolling her eyes as Tanya looked round for a waiter to bring them both a Mai Tai.

"Oooh, is he gorgeous!" Tanya whispered to Louise and the Mediterranean – looking waiter gave them their drinks and departed with a smile. "Maybe I could have a little fun tonight after all the work…"

"I don't think you'd really be his type." Louise snorted. When Tanya began to protest in she added, "I think he prefers them…with a little more balls."

Tanya's face dawned in understanding and burst into a fit of embarrassed giggles, Louise joining in a few moments later. She had forgotten how much fun parties could be, how much she fit in there.

A couple of hours and cocktails later and Louise decided she had done enough mingling for work, it was time to have some fun. After all, all work and no play made Louise a dull girl. And that she definitely did not want to be. Making her way onto the dance floor she spied a handsome blonde man dancing with a petite redhead. Louise narrowed her eyes. What she needed was some hot guy to get over Dean, some carefree, no strings attached sex for one night. And that redheaded bitch was getting in the way of the hottest guy in the room, the guy Louise wanted. Louise usually got what she wanted, even if it meant playing dirty to get it. She shimmied across the dance floor, pretending to let herself go in the music and not notice all the admiring glances she was getting from the men and the envious ones from the woman. She looked good in the backless blue halter dress which showed off her slim figure perfectly, and the high heels made her legs look even longer. No use in being humble. She grabbed a cocktail from a passing waiter and sipped it nonchalantly, still swaying to the beat of the music, getting nearer and nearer the couple. She swirled around so that she was nearly facing the woman and pretended to stumble, lurching forward, contents of the glass spilling down the front of the woman's light green dress. The woman squealed in outrage and Louise hid a smile.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry." She gushed, sounding not the least bit sorry. She reached into her clutch and handed the woman a bill. "Here, this should take care of the dry cleaning. You better go and get cleaned up."

The woman shot her a look of pure venom and stormed off the dance floor. Louise waggled her fingers and smirked. The blonde man was still standing there, looking slightly dazed about just what had happened. Louise slid closer to him and started to dance.

"Sorry about that." She gazed up at him through lowered lashes. "To make up for it, I'll save you looking stupid on the dance floor and dance with you while your girlfriend is gone."

He looked down at her in amusement. "She's not my girlfriend, just a friend. And I don't think us dancing would be a very good idea."

She slid one arm onto his waist as she continued dancing to the Latino beat of the music. "Why not?" she breathed. "If she's just a friend, there is no harm in you dancing with someone else. Someone much more exciting and with a better taste in fashion."

He laughed reluctantly and began to dance with her. A slow song came on and without missing a beat she moved her arms up to around his neck.

"Not really playing hard to get, are we?" he grinned.

"Not tonight." She replied. "I'm not going to play games. I know exactly what I want."

He smirked down at her. "And what's that?"

"The same as what I want."

"And how do you know what I want?"

"Please." She rolled her eyes. "We're cut from the same cloth, you and me. We have the same needs."

"Oh yeah?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah. I'm guessing rich family, prep school then Ivy League, now you are high up in business – probably your father's – and you had to attend this party because of work. You've been to hundreds like these and you are bored. You're in a strange city having a crappy time at a party with an obligation date that you don't really like, and all you want is some stranger whom you'll never meet again to come up and offer a way out."

"Wow." He looked down at her with a hint of laughter in his eyes. "You're a mind reader. That talent shouldn't go wasted, really. But you're wrong about one thing."

"Mmmhmm?"

"I don't need a stranger to be my way out. I can find that all by myself."

"Oh." She removed her arms from around his neck. "It's been a pleasure."

She began to walk away from him, a deliberate sway in her step. She felt a hand grab her wrist gently and smiled victoriously. She swung around so she was facing him again, dangerously close to him.

"You never told me your name, mystery woman." He grinned at her wolfishly.

Louise felt a pang. Dean had said she was a mystery woman. No, she rebuked herself, stop thinking about him, he's in love with his ex and not right for you, you are here to forget about him once and for all.

She smiled at the man flirtatiously. "You can call me Scarlett". After the glamourous protagonist in her favourite movie. "And you are?"

* * *

The sound of the doorbell ringing loudly woke Louise from her fitful sleep. She gave a startled gasp at the person sleeping beside her. Rolling out of bed she threw on her bathrobe and stumped down the hall towards the front door. What was done was done. She couldn't change what she did last night, she didn't want to. She wasn't in a relationship anymore, she could sleep with whoever the hell she liked. Telling herself this still didn't stop the pain. She flung open the door and prepared to glare and yell at whoever stood there. She drew to a halt suddenly and stood stock still, staring breathlessly at the person opposite. 

"Can I come in?" he asked nervously.

"No" she fired back at him, eyes flashing.

Dean gave an exasperated sigh. "Look, Louise. You haven't answered any of my calls or answered any of my messages. I didn't come here because I was trying to give you space but I couldn't stay away any longer. We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk abut. You're in love with someone else, we broke up, end of story."

He slammed his hand against the doorframe. "That's crap! If we can just talk about it –"

He was interrupted by a call of, "Hey babe, where do you keep the bread?" The blonde man walked up to where Louise was stood and slid an arm around her waist, before noticing Dean, who was staring daggers at them both.

"Oh, sorry didn't know you had company. I'm guessing this must be the…"

"Boyfriend." Dean said dangerously.

"Ex boyfriend." Louise replied at the same time.

Dean glared at them angrily. "God, I should have known. Jumping in bed with the first guy you see, I guess it didn't take too long to get over me huh? Some people never change."

"Hey man, there's no need to be like that" the other guy said, grabbing his arm.

Dean shook it off violently. "What the hell do you think you're doing? We can take this outside if you want!"

The guy looked at him in disgust. "I'm not going to fight you."

"Why?" Dean snarled. "Afraid you're gonna loose?" As he took a step towards him he paused momentarily and looked at him, angrily curious. "Do I know you?"

The blonde man raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so."

"I've see you somewhere before" Dean insisted darkly.

The guy shrugged and then held out a hand mockingly. "Pleased to meet you, jealous jackass. I'm Logan Huntzberger."

* * *


	8. The Ultimatum

**Disclaimer:** If this was mine, I would be very rich and consequently lying in a hammock in the sunny Caribbean. Instead I am sitting huddled indoors in rainy (and very flooded) England, showing that in fact, Gilmore Girls doesn't belong to me.

**A/N:** Sorry about the lack of action in this chapter, but since the last few chapters have been very action - packed, I thought I might have a filler/breather chapter. Only a few more chapters to go until this story comes to a close. Aren't you sad? Show your support and review! Teehee

* * *

**Chapter 8:** The Ultimatum 

Louise had no idea why Dean looked even more ready to kill Logan once he found out his name, or why Logan was looking at Dean in dawning recognition. She didn't care. What she wanted was both of them out of the apartment, starting with Dean.

"Dean, you have to leave." She told him firmly, taking hold of his arm and dragging him out of the apartment.

"No!" he exclaimed. "I need to talk to you."

"We will talk. But not now. You have to go."

"Louise, I know that guy – that Logan. He's bad news."

"Dean, we are not together any more and you do not have the right to tell me who I can or cannot date."

"You're dating him?!"

She softened at his hurt expression. "No, I'm not dating him. It was just a – thing. But even if I was, that shouldn't concern you. Now please go."

They stood gazing intensely at each other for a moment and then Dean shook his head and walked away. She sighed, tears forming in her eyes, and straightened up, preparing to go in and face Logan. He was busily frying bacon and looked up, concerned, when she came in.

"You ok? That guy cause you any trouble?"

"Logan, how do you and Dean know each other?"

"We don't know each other. I've never even met him before. I vaguely recognise him from a long time ago. At a party or somewhere."

"I doubt you and Dean exactly ran in the same circles."

"He wasn't at the party. He was waiting for someone outside. A mutual friend."

Louise's heart began to sink. It couldn't be, could it?

"Where did you say you were from?"

"I didn't" he grinned at her. "You weren't exactly in a talking mood last night. More like a rip-"

"-Logan!" she interrupted him. "Just answer the question. Where do you come from?"

He whistled softly, as if to insinuate that she was a paranoid nutcase. "Hartford. I'm originally from Hartford, Connecticut."

"Me too."

"Well how about that. What school did you go to? I went to St. Brevials, then I went to Yale. Just like the parents wanted." He chuckled.

"I went to Chilton." She gazed at him levelly. "What did you say your friend was called?"

He gulped, slowly putting two and two together. "Ace."

"The girl who went to my school lived near Hartford in a little hick town. Young mom, society grandparents, totally school – orientated. She went to Yale too. Dated Dean forever, they were the Aragorn and Arwen of Connecticut. And Dean is still in love with her. I've never met a guy who has got over her. I guess we can't be talking about the same girl though." She began to stride towards the bathroom.

"How is she?"

His voice stopped her in her tracks. She turned slowly towards him. "She's a journalist in New York. She's married to some author guy. Jess - something. She seems happy."

He nodded, pain etched across his face.

"But I guess that's not what you wanted to hear."

He looked down at the pan, bacon now blackened beyond hope. "No, it is. I'm glad all she's ever wanted has come true."

"I'm going to take shower now." Louise said slowly.

"Louise. Don't – don't settle for guys like me, or guys like him." He gave her a meaningful, rueful smile.

Their eyes met in understanding and she nodded slowly and closed the bathroom door behind her. When she emerged from the shower he was gone.

* * *

Louise sat slumped in a corner table, covered by shadows, people and a glossy magazine. She wasn't sure if she dared go back to the coffee shop – too dangerous, too many memories and chances of running into a certain somebody. But this was her domain, her territory and she wasn't going to let fear ruin her chances of getting her daily caffeine fix. The place was the same as always, the same young, good – looking barristers serving coffee with a cheerful smile, though they had probably been on their feet since eight in the morning. The same intense businessmen, at work even after work. The same gossipy women with their cloned looks and vapid conversation. She took it all in and was disgusted. She didn't belong here anymore. The place where she had once fit in, felt comfortable, was now seen for what it was – void of any kind of life or colour. Underneath the stylish interiors and tasty cappuccinos it was empty. She rolled her eyes inwardly at her philosophical musings – since when did she become so deep? Life was life, you couldn't change it so you might as well ride the wave. It's not like she could be anything other than Louise Grant. People knew what to expect of her and she might as well play that part. Sure, Dean had seen something different in her, he had brought out a side that no one – including herself – had ever seen before. But Dean was gone. 

"Louise?" A voice broke into her solitary thoughts. She winced. Of course he would find her here.

"Sit down," she sighed resignedly, closing the magazine with a snap.

"We have to talk" he said after a brief moments silence, awkwardly squeezing himself into the chair opposite.

"So talk." She kept her face deliberately blank, determining not to let a shred of emotion show.

"I just – I just don't know what happened. Everything was going so well for us. And then suddenly we're broken up."

She nodded, averting her eyes from his gaze.

"I don't want to walk away and lose you. I've done that too many times in the past. We have to fix this. Yes, Rory will always be special to me but we broke up a long time ago. Anyway, I live miles away from her, and I only have to see her when I go back to Stars Hollow, which isn't often."

"But in the end it all comes down the fact that you can't ever be totally in love with me, because a piece of you will always belong to her." She remembered spring break so long ago when she, Madeline, Rory and Paris had had a bit too much to drink and got onto the subject of Dean. "He only had eyes for you girlfriend." Louise had slurred knowingly. "Big, long, soulful Rory-eyes." If only she had known just how damn right she would turn out to be.

"I don't love her…I love you Louise!" Dean exclaimed.

She raised her eyebrows, unimpressed. Desperation could make a guy say a lot of crazy things he didn't really mean. "Ok, tell you what." She said, snapping to attention all of a sudden. "You say you're not in love with Rory: prove it. Go back to see her and sort out your feelings once and for all."

"Fine, easy, I can do that. I'll go this weekend."

"Uh, uh, uh. Not so fast mister." She waggled her finger in warning. "There's just one catch. You have to go and see her in three months. And in those three months, you won't see me."

"What?"

"That's right. It's the only way to truly know. And if you aren't in love with her, maybe this thing between us can work. If you are, well, that's all there is to say. "

"Ok. And don't want me dating anyone in between, let me guess?"

"I didn't say that. You can do whatever you like, we're broken up. But if you ever want to have a chance with me again, you will do what I'm asking."

He fidgeted, struggling to suppress the anger that wanted to burst out. "Ok, fine. I'll do it. But how will you know the outcome? I could lie to you."

"I'll be able to tell. I've always been good at reading people."

"Alright." He just looked sullen now. "Bye Louise, see you in three months."

She watched him leave, his head hanging low, and a wave of sadness swept over her. She didn't want to do this, but she had to. She loved him and she didn't want to let him go without a fight. This was her way of fighting for him. She couldn't make Rory's life a living hell, the girl had done nothing wrong but to unknowingly have a spell over guys. Meanwhile, she wasn't just going to wait around for him. She remembered Logan's words – 'Don't wait around for guys like me, or him.' Maybe for the first time in Louise Grant's life she would do without guys. She would be self – sufficient, learn to stand on her own two feet for a change. She drained the remains of her coffee and stood up, smiling to herself. Yes, now she was going to be Miss Independent. And she liked that thought, she liked it a lot.


	9. Balls and Beaus

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. If you don't get it now, you never will.

**A/N:** I'm not really that happy with this chapter, but I promise I'll make the next (and final) chapter a lot better! I don't have a beta so sorry if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes.

* * *

Chapter 9: **Balls and Beaus**

The summer heat was intense, the concrete metropolis of Chicago making it that much worse. There was nowhere to cool off, to breathe - so much for calling it the 'windy city'. Every café was crowded – a way to escape the heat with air conditioning and iced mochas – and every ice cream van had a long queue. Louise waved a makeshift fan in front of her face as she typed, ignoring the beguiling ice cream vender that was on the street outside, luring people to buy his wares. Ever since Dean had gone she had gone back to her old eating habits – that is to say, nothing. Things were going well for her, they were going really well. And in a way she had Tanya to thank. The party that her colleague had dragged her to three months ago had been very profitable. One of the contacts that Louise had made was so impressed with her that he offered her a job interview. Now Louise had a new job, an even better and more exciting job working for Tommy Hilfiger. Her life was back on track, her future brighter than ever. The only dark spot in her otherwise perfect life was the gaping, empty hole that Dean used to fill. Not that she needed a man, Louise constantly told herself whenever she felt that pang of sadness and loneliness. She was concentrating on her career now. Yes, Louise Grant – boy crazy since she had hit puberty – had not gone on a date in three months.

An email message flashed up on the computer screen. It was from her new boss, informing Louise that she would be attending Chicago's most prestigious summer ball. It was good publicity for the label if Louise was seen looking fabulous in one of their dresses. Also, another great way to make clients. Louise bit her glossed lip. This ball was 'the' event of the season, she didn't want to miss it. But rules stated that every woman must have an escort and vice versa. Damn. She surreptitiously flicked open her mobile phone and scrolled down the list of contacts, mentally approving or discarding any eligible males. The thing was, nearly all the guys were not good enough for her to take. Her date's behaviour reflected on her and also made an impact on any possible clients. The man needed to be charming, well groomed, good –looking, funny, easy to talk to, intelligent and knowledgeable about various aspects of life. Not an easy feat to find in most of the guys she knew. The one person who would be perfect, ironically, was the one man she did not dare to contact. The name 'Logan' briefly crossed her mind and then just as quickly vanished – she wasn't going to open that can of worms. Louise sighed, drumming her talon – like nails ever so slightly on her desk. She could hire an escort for the evening but that was about as pathetic as a woman could get. She would be no better than those geeks she mocked in high school who brought their cousins to a dance, pretending they were a couple (wait, didn't Paris do that?). She had two weeks to find the perfect date. The trouble was, the only guy she wanted she could never have. And it was all her fault.

* * *

Louise smoothed the green skirt of her silky dress. Strapless and in a Greek-goddess style cut, she was beautiful, radiant, and in no danger of looking like a giant marshmallow. She took a deep breathe and gently clasped the arm of her escort. He was a friend she'd known for years, a socialite like herself. They flirted but Louise knew that they would only ever be just friends. He was an almost - perfect date: handsome, attentive, funny, interesting and a great dancer. But he wasn't Dean. They gave each other encouraging looks as the doors opened and the announcer began to introduce them. Louise lifted her head and poised herself, ready for the graceful entrance. Years of attending D.A.R balls had prepared her for this exact moment. 

"Presenting Mr. James Wilder and Miss Louise Grant."

They swept into the grand room, a perfect looking couple. The moment took Louise back to over ten years ago, when she had been a carefree teenager and the only worries in the world were finishing homework and wondering whether that guy was going to ask you to the next dance. Sometimes Louise yearned for those years again, to be the self-centred party girl that had no concept of adult responsibilities.

They mingled, sipping champagne and chatting briefly to acquaintances. As the band struck up, James took Louise's hand and steered her onto the dance floor. She could hear snatches of conversation from women on the sidelines as they danced elegantly around the floor.

"Don't they just make the cutest couple?"

"He's very handsome."

"Oh yes, definitely marriage material."

Louise smiled to herself at the gossipy women's topic of conversation. She glanced around the dance floor, trying to guess which couple they were talking about. As she and James neared them again she heard them more clearly.

"She's from the East Coast originally. Moved over here because of work"

She cocked her head slightly in confusion. Surely they weren't talking about…? She shook her head. No, they couldn't be. Nobody of social importance knew her over here. The song finished and she and James broke apart.

"I forgot how good a dancer you were." Louise smiled up at him.

"I forgot how good a dancer you were too. And how beautiful you are. You look like a princess in that dress."

Louise grinned suggestively. "I nearly look as good in it on as I do off."

They both laughed and headed towards the bar with continuous flirty banter. As James as ordering their drinks, Louise felt a gentle tap on her shoulder.

"May I have the next dance?" A hesitant voice asked behind her.

She whirled around and found herself facing Dean. Not allowing herself to display any kind of shock, she forced herself to look at him coolly and levelly.

"What are you doing here?"

He looked at her quizzically. "I'm attending the ball. And asking you to dance."

She raised an eyebrow. "You do realise that this ball is the most prestigious event in all of Chicago. You don't just 'attend', you have to be personally invited."

"I was invited." He said simply. "In case you forgot, I'm an architect. It's a pretty important job."

"It's respectable, yes, but not good enough to get an invitation." Louise countered.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, my boss couldn't go and he asked if I wanted tickets instead. He made a few calls and got me in."

"That sounds more likely." Louise couldn't help her face cracking into a small smile. She really had missed having him around. She had forgotten how easy he was to talk to.

"So," Dean began, hands shoved deep into the pockets of his suit trousers. "Do you want to dance?"

Her eyes flicked over him, up and down, and she rolled her eyes. "Ok, sure."

He took her hand awkwardly and led her onto the dance floor where the band was just beginning a slow ballad.

"How are things?" Dean asked quietly, as they began to sway in time with the music.

"They're good." Louise replied. "I got a new job."

"You're kidding!" Dean exclaimed.

"Nope. Working for Tommy Hilfiger, it's a higher position than my last job."

"Louise, that's fantastic. I'm so proud of you!" Dean looked as though he would have given her a hug if they hadn't been serenely dancing in front of a large crowd. He paused for a moment, blushing slightly about his exuberance.

"I guess your life is going well without me then." He said wryly, a trace of bitterness in his voice.

"Yeah, it is Louise replied truthfully. "But that doesn't mean…" she broke off and looked away. She felt Dean's hand tighten on her waist.

"Doesn't mean what?" he asked, hope evident in his voice.

"Dean, have you been to see Rory?" she questioned abruptly.

He shifted uncomfortably. "I was hoping we could talk about that somewhere private."

"Fine." She broke away from him, grabbed his arm, and marched him off the dance floor. She could hear mutterings from the crowd and confused looks from other couples on the dance floor but she didn't care. Still holding his arm tightly she pulled him out of the ballroom, down a long hallway and into a small empty room. He wrenched his arms out of her tight grasp, holding his hands up to signal surrender when she glared at him menacingly.

"So talk." She hissed.

"Why are you mad?" He demanded. "I'm the one who should be. You just hauled me off and practically dragged me here."

She shrugged. "I did what I thought was necessary. You said you saw Rory. When?"

"Last weekend."

She blinked slowly and deliberately at him, no emotion in her face. He sighed and continued.

"I flew to New York to see her. Her hus – Jess was away." He still couldn't hide his distaste whenever he said that name. He hated that Rory was married to that jerk, and that he would never change his mind about. "Anyway. We talked. A lot. You know how much Rory is like her mom, once she starts talking sometimes she never stops."

Louise folded her arms and gave Dean a look as if to say 'get on with it'. He glanced at her and hastily continued.

"I explained how I felt about seeing her after all this time, about seeing her with Jess. About you and me. I told her we had broken up but didn't tell her why, I didn't tell her about what you asked me to do either. It was really good to see her again, to clear thing up, things that have been lying under the surface since we were teenagers. As I was there I realised something. I love Rory, probably part of me always will. She was my first love."

Louise turned her face away from him, trying to hold back the tears prickling at the back of her eyes. Of course Dean loved Rory, she was foolish to think that seeing Rory was unavailable would once and for all break Dean's love for her. If anything, that trip to New York had probably made his love even stronger.

"But I'm not in love with her."

Louise looked at him in surprise, and shock. "What do you mean? Of – of course you are. You just told me you loved her."

"I told you I loved her, but I'm not 'in love'. There's a difference you know." He smiled slightly. "Seeing Rory in New York, made me realise I had been clinging on to the past for too long. We're not teenagers any more, we've both grown up and moved on. Maybe if we had stayed together – if things hadn't become so complicated – we might have survived. But we didn't, things changed, and we both have to move on. Rory's moved on, she has an amazing life but it's a life I wouldn't enjoy being a part of anymore. I have to have my own life. And I want you as part of it."

She moved towards him slowly, smiling at his dazed face after his 'epic hero' – style speech. She reached up and cupped his face, bringing his head down to hers until –

"-Louise!" James burst through the door breathlessly.

Dean and Louise jumped apart guiltily. Smoothing her hair she went over to James who had a worried look on his face.

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" he told her, taking her hands. "We have to go back to the ballroom. Your boss is looking for you, he wants you to meet some important people. Come on, we have to go now."

He tugged on her hands impatiently and led her out of the small room, throwing Dean a glare. Louise gave him a helpless look as she allowed herself to be pulled out of the door.

* * *

All the while when she was mingling, she kept looking for Dean. Trying to look like she was interested in whatever her acquaintance was babbling about, she let her eyes roam the room in search of Dean. She couldn't see him anywhere. As she bid a couple sweetly goodbye, she began to move away from James in order to find Dean. He grabbed her hand. 

"Do you think we can talk somewhere private?" he whispered urgently.

She nodded and they wandered out onto the balcony and found a corner away from canoodling couples.

"Louise. Who was that guy you were talking to? You know, the one you danced with. Because I turned around from the bar and you were gone."

"I'm sorry James." Louise said sympathetically, giving his arm a squeeze. "I didn't know her was going to be here. I haven't seen him for months."

"So who is he, an ex-boyfriend?" James sniffed, looking a bit put-out.

"Something like that." Louise sighed. "It's complicated. We were just talking. We had some – issues – to work out."

"I just don't want him hurting you." James breathed, touching Louise's cheek softly.

"I'm fine." Louise said uncomfortably, inching away.

"Louise, I have something to say to you." James took his hand away and started pacing. "I have felt this for a long time, and I feel like I have to say something now, before it's too late."

"No, James, don't. Let's go back inside." Louise pleaded heart sinking. What he was about to say was a sure way to ruin a friendship.

"I have to." He told her desperately. He turned and looked her deep in the eyes. "I like you, Louise. I've liked you as more than a friend for a very long time. I think we could be very good together."

"Stop." Louise said quietly. If this was any other guy she would have let him down with a razor-sharp insult but James was an old friend, there was still ways to salvage their friendship.

"I can't stop. Think about. We're both from the same class, the same wealthy background. Our parents know each other, and we know each other so well. It's perfect!"

"Look James, I really like you. But only as a friend. I'm sorry but I don't think I'll ever see you as anything more."

"There's only one way to find out."

With that, he clasped the back of her head and brought his face down to hers, and kissed her. Gently at first, and then more passionately, as if he was trying to persuade her with his lips. When she broke away from him, Louise turned her head instinctively towards the door, somehow knowing what she would see. Dean was standing there, a hurt expression etched across his face.

"Dean." She reached out an arm to him.

He shook his head mutinously and walked away without a backwards glance. This was the second time Dean had caught her with another guy. Irony always has a way of coming around and biting you in the ass.


	10. Happily Ever After

_After a ridiculously long time of not writing this, I have decided to finish this. Thank you everyone for sticking with this for so long and for encouraging me to finish it. This chapter is for you!_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Happily Ever After**

"Dean, wait!" Louise called, hurrying after him as his tall figure disappeared into the crowd.

She lost sight of him, stopped, and stood still, tears prickling the back of her eyes. She had blown it. He had come to an event specifically to make up with her and then he had seen her kissing another man. Way to go Louise.

"Louise?" James touched her arm tentatively.

She took his hand off her gently and sighed. "James, I'm sorry but…I, uh, I've got to go."

She turned and fled into the centre of the ballroom but Dean had got lost amongst the crowd.

"Damnit," she breathed, nearly in tears.

"Louise, what's going on? Is something wrong?" James appeared behind her, a concerned look on his face.

"I'm not feeling very well, could you possibly take me home?" she sniffed.

"Sure," he agreed, "I'll just get the coats and call the car. We can leave in five minutes"

"Thanks James," she smiled, "you're a good friend."

She scanned the ballroom again as he disappeared off but there was no sign of Dean.

She was silent all the way home, shifting away from James' inquisitive touch. As soon as the car stopped outside her apartment she jumped out quickly, not even saying goodbye. Once at home she put on her flannel pyjamas and curled up under a blanket on the sofa, sipping a mug of hot chocolate. The tv droned on in the background – some romantic comedy – but she paid no attention to it. She just stared ahead numbly, all traces of tears gone. There was a loud, sudden knock at the door. She glanced up, startled, then slowly made her way over to the door, blanket still wrapped around her. She opened it, expecting the pizza guy, or maybe James. It was neither. Dean stood there looking harried, tuxedo crumpled, bow-tie hanging off.

"You're not the pizza guy" she whispered.

He didn't smile. "No. I'm not. Can I come in?"

She nodded, and opened the door a little more. He gazed down at her, seemingly not noticing her slobby appearance.

"That guy – James, he was just a friend, an old friend" she started to babble.

He shook his head. "I'm not here to talk about that guy. It's none of my business. What I did want to talk about is you. And me."

"Yeah?" she croaked.

"It just seems that every time we try and be together, something gets in the way. And I can't deal with that."

Tear started to prickle the back of her eyes. She had been here before, she knew what was going to come next.

"Which is why I'm going to fight for you" he continued.

She looked up at him in astonishment. "Huh?"

"I don't want to be the guy that walks away. I've always been that guy. This time I'm going to see it through because you and me – well, we're good together. We are better than good, we're great and we deserve a chance to be great. So screw that guy, screw Rory, screw everyone. It's you and it's me and I'm not taking no for an answer"

She stood, frozen, unable to utter a word. Just her eyes on his, the only two people in the world. After a while he cleared his throat.

"So, what do you think?"

She laughed, as tears began to stream down her face. "I think that I love you Dean Forester!"

He also began to laugh and then his lips crushed hers into the sweetest, most perfect kiss Louise had ever had.

"I love you Louise Grant. And nothing is going to change that."

They kissed, and kissed and kissed. Nothing more. Just lips on lips, fingers intertwined. A knocking at the door finally broke them apart, breathless and laughing. Louise paid the blushing pizza boy with a wide smile.

"What were you watching?" Dean asked, motioning to the tv as Louise dumped the pizza down onto the coffee table.

"Huh? Oh, I don't know. Something stupid. Nothing as good as real life."

"We could watch something, if you want?"

"A movie? Really? I thought we could…catch up"

"Oh, they'll be plenty of time for catching up," he winked.

She giggled. "Ok, what do you want to watch?"

"Whatever you want to watch"

"I want to watch what you want to watch"

"Oh God, we're acting like teenagers." With a grin he pulled her down onto the couch and began tickling her until she shrieked for mercy.

"Fine! We're watching The Notebook"

"Again?" he groaned.

"I thought that you wanted to watch what I wanted?"

"Well yeah, but, not that"

"Oh, I see how it is!" She pulled him down for another long kiss. "Compromise. When Harry Met Sally."

"Perfect," he grinned.

As they put on the movie and tucked into the pizza, Louise draped her legs across his lap contentedly and he absently stroked her hair. This was romance, Louise mused. Life wasn't castles and magic and glass slippers. It was pizza and teasing and movies. She didn't need a fairytale life. What she had was far better.


End file.
